In her mind
by mistude
Summary: The horcrux was destryoed and the nitemares faded, however now Ginevra Weasly faces a new prediciment. How will Ginny react to a new adventure with an old friend? Takes place during the summer before Ginnys Fifth year.  TomGinny
1. Chapter 1

Even after the Horcrux had been destroyed, the nightmares persisted. Strong and painful images would cycle for hours in Ginny's mind tormenting her in her sleep. As time passed however the images slowed and for a time ceased. Years passed and the images of Tom stopped haunting her every moment, and she had peace…for a time. As she neared 16 the images came back, but this time they were different, almost real.

This is the first of several conversations between Ginny and Tom…for all intensive purposes the Ginny/Harry won't happen. This begins during the summer between Ginny's fifth and sixth year summer break

I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS; HOWEVER I DO OWN THE PLOT AND THIS COMPUTER I AM TYPING ON!

Opening her eyes Ginny tried to become accustomed to the darkness of her surroundings. As she recognized the chamber she gasped. The pools of water surrounded her on the wet floor and she lay beneath the monkeyish face of Salazar Slytherin. As her eyes panned the scene she looked to the far wall, and screamed.

Tom watched her wake maliciously amused by her fear. She was older than when he last saw her, nearly four years ago. Those years had been good to her, she had filled out quite nicely. He grinned wolfishly when he saw the small scar on her shoulder. A part of him was thrilled at the marking, she was his and she couldn't fight that. His eyes met hers right as she screamed.

Ginny scrambled to her feet and backed away from Tom as though he had bit her. "Hello Ginevra." Tom laughed when Ginny shuddered, "I've missed you."

"How did I get here?" She glowered at Tom, "Your dead, how are you here?" Without taking her eyes off of Tom she moved to stand by an opposite wall and leaned against it feeling faint.

Tom smirked and uncrossed his arms drawing a circle around the chamber in a grand sweep he chuckled "Don't you realize little pet…your dreaming. Right now we are inside your mind, you're asleep and safe in your bed. I am here because you wish me to be." Tom watched Ginny closely waiting for a reaction.

"Why the hell would I want _you _here? _You _tried to kill me, what makes you think I want you anywhere near me?" Ginny met Tom's eyes, but seeing the cool green she looked away.

Turning to the water she refused to look at Tom but focused on the wall behind them. Tom watched her with just a hint of sympathy, he knew she was afraid, and for good reason too. He was after all LORD VOLDERMORT the most powerful wizard whom ever lived, and yet she was refusing to show fear. This surprised him, and he was not used to being surprised.

Stepping closer to the snake he bent down and lightly stroked its long dead skin. Glancing down he frowned at the hole where the fang used to sit. Ginny turned at the sigh but shuddered when she saw the snake. Catching the movement out of the corner of his eye Tom laughed, causing her to start.

"Afraid of my pet?" Ginny glowered but didn't answer and instead returned to the water. Tom laughed again and moved away from the snake toward the girl.

Stepping up behind her he grinned lazily and quietly asked; "Why so scared pet?" Ginny jumped not realizing he had moved.

"Gee I don't know, why might I be afraid?" She returned venomously. "I'm standing in a hidden chamber, with a person who's tried to kill me once already, and I have no idea how to get back…" Her voice trailed off as Tom began laughing again.

His laugh was surprisingly warm but underneath it Ginny could still hear the coldness in it. Glaring at him she finally cracked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO DAMN FUNNY? YOU THINK THAT THIS," She waved her arm around the chamber "THAT THIS IS AMUSING…TAKING PEOPLE HOSTAGE, HURTING THEM IS FUNNY?"

Wrenching herself from the lake she turned to meet his eyes. His eyes were blazing but she met them brazenly and refused to look away. Tom stopped laughing and looked at her curiously waiting for the echoes of her shouting to die down.

Once they had he spoke quietly his voice nearly a whisper, "You have no idea who I am Ginevra, no idea what I am capable of." He bent closer to her so that his breath tickled her ear. "And for the record I have not yet taken you hostage. I could though…you might even find it enjoyable." Ginny pulled back shocked at his remark, and spun away from him.

Tom turned to keep her in sight and continued in a normal voice; "The night that I brought you down here the first time, how much do you remember?"

Ginny kept her gaze on the water thinking, how much did she remember, too much.

FLASHBACK

_She'd been getting scared, the blackouts were becoming more frequent, and she hated them. She was walking toward the great hall when it happened. She got dizzy and the room began to spin, her last thought before losing consciousness had been fear _

_Sometime later she blinked, not knowing where she was, but she was afraid. Looking around she saw a boy several years older, and quite handsome, leaning against a stone pillar a few feet away. Blinking away the last of her confusion she looked at the boy again. "Tom," she asked tentatively "where are we?"_

_The other boy smiled and stepped forward. He moved smoothly as though he were a snake. He prowled in a circle around the young girl enjoying her fear with malicious content. "We are in my home, in the chamber of Secrets."_

_Ginny looked around confused, fear crept into her voice "Tom, why are we here?" She tried to catch his gaze, but he eluded her easily._

_Before she knew what was going on, he had stepped up behind her, and was holding her easily. One hand was on her waist, and the other rested on her shoulder gently restraining her. She tried to struggle but his grip tightened so that she couldn't pull away. Tom used his wand and pointed it at Ginny. Murmuring a spell he felt her go limp in his arms._

END FLASHBACK

The feel of an arm at her waist pulled Ginny back to the present. Unlike last time, both of his hands rested at her waist unobtrusive and un-restraining, just lightly holding her. He seemed to know where her mind had gone as he followed her gaze to where the scene unfolded for him too.

"Why are you here Tom?" Ginny asked the question more to herself than to him, but he took pity and answered here.

"Although the diary was in fact destroyed that night, enough of your soul was drained that Potter couldn't actually kill me. I've been able to remain here inside your mind, alive albeit bored, for the past years, as a memory." He let go of her and began pacing.

"Right now we are in your mind as a dream…but what I can't figure out," He paused and turned to his companion, "Is what made you want to speak to me after all this time?"

Ginny paused and thought _what had made her want to see him. _Instead of answering his question she returned with another question. "If what you said is true, then you can't control me again, can you?" The last part was barely audible.

Tom looked at her understanding her fear. "I don't know," he smirked "However I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Ginny shuddered at his tone and turned around.

"It didn't work last time, and it won't work this time. I won't let you control me again." He voice was steady despite the uncertainty of her words.

Tom scowled prowling close to her. He murmured "You have no idea what I am capable of Ginevra Weasley." His voice was little more than a growl "I can't control you, you think."

His hand encompassed her waist and he continued, "If you truly think that, you're sorely mistaken." Tom lowered his head farther and gently kissed the faded scar his wand had made on her skin.

Ginny jerked away and shouted as the chamber began to spin, and she lost consciousness. At that same moment Ginny woke up screaming.


	2. This Can't Be Happening Again!

Hello All! Sorry it's taken so long to update. This chapter is short, but I will be putting up another one later today! (Or tomorrow) Thanks to those who reviewed, yes eventually this will be a True Tom/Ginny, Voldermort/Ginny -(major foreshadow here) story. AND NOW CHAPTER TWO!

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, IF I DID WHY WOULD I POST HERE? HOWEVER THE PLOT IS MINE AND THE SPELLS IN HERE ARE ALL MINE...MWAHHAHAHAHHA…..**

**ON WITH THE STORY…**

**Oh **yeah and _this means thought. _

Ginevra Weasly was not an easily shakable witch, however the current situation called for an exception; Ginny was terrified. After waking in her four poster bed screaming, Ginny took a shower to calm down. As the cool water poured on her face she began to relax. Slowly she replayed the nightmare remembering every detail of it. _That's it. It was just a nightmare. _She forced herself to relax. _A very realistic nightmare. _Grabbing the shampoo Ginny squeezed some into her hand and began working it into lather.

"Are you sure it was just a dream Pet?" The bottle clattered to the floor as Ginny fainted.

Laughter filled the chamber as Ginny opened her eyes. Squeezing them shut again she began rubbing the obnoxiously large knot on the back of her head. _Bullocks. _She growled as she pulled herself into a sitting position. Groaning she looked around and spotted Tom, _just a dream, _she repeated almost fearfully.

Tom stopped laughing and cocked his head toward the younger witch. "Just a dream," he mused softly. "No I don't think so darling." Pushing himself away from the wall he advanced toward her.

Ginny blinked and looked up, starting when Tom dropped down beside her. Catching her arm Tom lightly ran his fingers through her hair, pausing at the bump. After a moment he pulled away sighing gently. Looking up he met her eyes. "Although it's amusing to see you fall for me time and again, you may want to consider a bit more caution pet." The last part was a drawl, "I wouldn't want to see you get hurt." He whispered into her hair.

Ginny's voice was hard. "Why would you care Lord Voldermort?" Her voice became almost bitter, "You already tried to kill me once." She turned her head away from his liquid gaze so he wouldn't see the pain.

Tom chuckled but didn't respond. Pulling himself up he turned away from Ginny to study the face of Salazar Slytherin. Realizing he wasn't her Ginny studied him. She had to admit as far as psychotic homicidal maniacs went, he was handsome. Tall and slim his narrow shoulders made him look rather strong. If he turned around, Ginny knew she would see his hollow cheeks, liquid green eyes, and his lips. _Thing strong lips _she thought.

Tom glanced back smirking at Ginny. Ginny gasped realizing he had heard her last thought. It seemed only an instant later he was standing right in front of her. Ginny gasped in surprise as his smirk returned. His voice was soft and his breath was warm on her lips. _Do you want me?_ His voice projected directly into her mind.

Ginny gasped as Tom kissed her. The kiss was deep but ended quickly. "You know little pet you may want to consider waking up now." Tom began circling her like a predator.

Ginny turned to keep him in view. "You're really here aren't you?" Her voice was small and defeated.

Tom reached around Ginny's waist and pulled her to him. Pressing himself flush with her chuckled softly at her wide eyed expression. "As real as you are." He kissed her again before pulling back a few inches. His voice was a sultry whisper, "Now wake up."


	3. Aaaannnnd I'm Late

Here is the third installment of the In Her Mind ff. Hope ya'll enjoy my little double feature update today! Thanks to all who reviewed, and enjoy chapter 3.

**Disclaimer-Story not mine, plot is. Take and Dementors will eat your soul kapeesh? **

_This means thought._

Ginny moaned as she came to. Cursing slightly, she felt the growing lump on her forehead. Pulling herself up she shut-off the water, and grabbed her towel. Stepping out of the shower she made her way to the girl's dormitory. Dressing quickly she swore at the time. _8:59. shit class started thirty minutes ago, I am so dead._

_You know little pet, you may want to consider going to the hospital wing first, that bump is rather nasty. _Tom's voice flitted through Ginny's head making her jump.

"Go away." Ginny growled, then instantly regretted it as her head began steadily throbbing. Tom laughed. _You might also consider not responding verbally to me, I can hear your thoughts just fine. People might think you're insane, otherwise._

_Maybe I am. _Ginny shot back, pushing open the obscenely large door which led to the Hospital Wing. Glancing around she looked for the little nurse in white. Not seeing her she sat down and rubbed her temples waiting. Madame Pomfrey materialized from nowhere and looked at Ginny.

"Alright dearie, what can I do for you?" The old nurse caught Ginny's wrist in a surprising grasp and began taking her pulse.

"I slipped and hit my head." Ginny barely completed the last syllable before the old nurse was bustling around the room searching for a potion.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fifteen minutes later Ginny walked into Transfiguration holding a pink excuse note. Madame Pomfrey had healed Ginny's bump and given her a potion for the headache before sending her to class. Professor McGonagall nodded, and then waited for Ginny to take her seat.

"Students, settle down." She waited for silence then continued, "You may begin your test now, and you have the entire class period."

_Test?! _Ginny panicked and looked down in front of her. _Terrific…_ Sighing she grabbed her quill and began wadding through the mass of questions. Forty-five minutes into the test, Ginny had finished save for one question; the incantation to turn a plate into a raven. _Who cares?! It's not like anyone is going to use a spell like this EVER! _She thought with exasperation. Checking the clock she mumbled, only five minutes left.

_Platinum Ravani. _His voice came unbidden to the forefront of her thoughts.

_Tom go away. _Ginny was annoyed with the voice inside her head and he knew it. _Why little pet, I'm only trying to help? _His voice was sweet and filled with mock innocence. _You're making me cheat that's why! _She was desperate now, and Tom loved it. _Why? _He asked again, now he was baiting her, taunting her to retaliate.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Ginny ground out, then gasped. She had just spoken out loud, and those around her were starting curiously at one another.

"Is there a problem Ms. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked peering over the stack of half corrected papers.

Ginny walked up and placed the paper on the stack squeaking out a "no" before swiftly exiting the room as the bell rang. Leaning on a pillar she tried to recompose herself before heading toward the immense school grounds. Reaching the path that led to the greenhouses she slowed down realizing she would be quite early if she didn't.

"Ginny!" She turned around hearing his voice. Harry jogged to catch up with her. "How was your summer?" He saw her bag, "let me carry that for you."

Ginny relinquished the bag and replied, "Fine, Fred and George blew up the shed so mom took away their explosives." Ginny made a face, "And you thought the howler Ron got in second year was bad."

Harry laughed and handed her, her bag back. As he did so his hand casually brushed her shoulder. Instead of the warm fluttering feeling she usually had, Ginny felt a sudden surge of intense hatred. Harry however didn't seem to notice. "See you later." He called as he headed for Care of Magical Creatures at Hagrid's Hut.

Ginny moaned rubbing her temples. _What the hell was that? _She shut her eyes a moment. _How cute pet. _Tom's voice was venomous. _You, and the great Harry Potter are bosom companions._

_How did you do that? _Ginny's voice was soft as she continued to massage her temples. Tom laughed. _I told you Pet, _he emphasized the word making Ginny shudder, _I can posses you to a degree. _Ginny shuddered as she pushed open the door to herbology.


	4. Headaches and classes

Thank you to all who have reviewed, I really appreciate the work. For all those reading, I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA!!!!

I would greatly appreciate anyone willing to help with this please contact me! Onward with the story folks!

DISCLAIMER: You know I don't own it, if I did, you would know…you just would.

_Is thought._

Herblogy was rather uneventful; they were pruning _Mumblium Practoni; _a cactus like plant whose leaves contained a healing property. The bell brought a quick end to the drudgery of the dull work, and Ginny bounded up the castle for lunch. However being on the far side of the grounds Ginny still had to wolf down her food before racing off toward the dungeons and professor Slughorn's lesson. Grabbing a seat toward the front she looked around for a friendly face. Spotting Sam (also a fifth year gryphandor) she waved her over. Double potions with the Slytherin's could never be considered _fun, _but she could endure it.

"Good afternoon class." The short but fat wizard tottered up to the black board and raised his wand. White lines shot out and attached themselves to the black space. "Today we will be brewing a new potion, the draught of dreamless sleep." He looked around. "You should copy the notes, and then begin, this potion should take nearly the complete hour, so work quickly."

Satisfied with the reaction Slughorn sat down and began going over some papers on his desk. Meanwhile Ginny grabbed her quill and jotted down the notes, then ran over the list of ingredients. Once done, she grabbed a small test tube and headed for the back of the room to the student cupboards. She reached out to take the phial when a smooth pale hand shot around her and plucked it off the shelf.

Turning to face the intruder she was caught in a cool grey stare. Draco smirked and tapped the phial before taking it with him back to his seat. Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed the other phial before striding angrily back to her desk. After preparing the base she set to work chopping her gurdy-roots, once they were evenly sliced she added them to her cauldron and waited few minutes to let it steep.

After a bit she grabbed a small strainer and began carefully sifting the potion removing leftover bits. _Wait until it cools a bit more. _Tom's voice was faint so he wouldn't scare her. _Why? _She sounded petulant even to herself. _I know how to brew a potion thank you very much._

Overlaying her thoughts Tom continued; _It will help the gurdy-root to dissolve more, which creates a higher potency. _Tom's voice had taken on an air of forced patience, much like a teachers.

Ginny ignored the voice and continued straining the roots, and finishing the potion by adding lacewing to it. The potion's smoke turned a light blue and with a small pop began to clear away. Waving her book to fan it slightly Ginny peered into her cauldron and groaned. The potion was too light, almost a crystal clear, not sky blue as the directions stated it should be.

Professor Slughorn chose that moment to appear in front of her, and test her potion. Cautiously dipping his finger into the clear liquid he ran it between his fingers, then lightly tasted it. "Excellent consistency, texture, and flavor." He paused looking closer at her cauldron. "However next time you may want to allow your roots to steep just a bit longer." Ginny nodded as she he strode away, barely sparing a glance at the repugnant mess of yellow in Neville's cauldron.

Ginny scowled deeply to herself. _Not one word Tom, I'm warning you. _Tom's laughter only caused Ginny to growl in frustration.

Charms followed potions and by the end Ginny's headache had returned. Professor Flitwick had been overly enthusiastic about teaching the students the new charm, _Reducto. _Ginny just rolled her eyes smiling to herself. _Ha we covered this in D.A. last year…jeez their terrible. _Ginny ducked as a spell nearly hit her, having ricochet off of the metal helmet they were reducing.

Dinner came, and Ginny welcomed it with open arms. Making her way to the Great Hall she allowed herself a few moments to relax and meander through the hallways. Stepping into the hall she was hit by the aroma of cooked chicken, green beans, mashed potatoes and every other scent associated with a typical Hogwarts dinner. Spotting her friends, she walked over and hunkered down between them.

Sitting in between Ron and Dean with Harry and Hermione across from them she grabbed a fork and began looking around. "Dustin!" She shouted to make herself heard to the third year down the table. "Pass the green beans." A plate levitated toward her, and after taking some, levitated back to its previous position.

She turned her attention to her friends. Harry and Ron were arguing over quidditch, Hermionie was buried in her book, and Neville was picking at his food. "Aww cheer up Nev." His head shot up surprised, "You'll get it right next time." She smiled as his expression brightened.

"Earth to Gin." Harry's hand waved in front of her face. "Wow, thought we'd lost you for a second." He watched her carefully. "You alright, you seemed upset earlier." His tone made it clear that he'd noticed her coldness earlier.

Flashing a practiced but fake grin she replied, "Nothing just a bad day." Harry smiled scooting closer, "anything I could do to help?"

Flashing a practiced but fake grin she replied, "Nothing just a bad day." Harry smiled scooting closer, "anything I could do to help?"

_YES! _Her mind screamed. _Get this effing voice out of my brain!!! _"No." She heard herself say lamely.

_Oh so now I'm just a voice. _The third voice sounded hurt, but Ginny didn't care, she'd had it.

_Shut. Up. Riddle. _Each word was punctured and short. She was relieved when he didn't answer but didn't miss the growl emitting from the person-less voice.

Excusing herself Ginny retired to the common room, and spent the last two hours of her day catching up on homework. By 10:30 she was finished and made her way to her welcoming four poster bed. Laying down she was asleep almost before her head hit the pillow.

So that is the end of the next chapter…I hope you like it…from here on out it will continue to grow with the fluff, hope you like… Click the button and gimme a review you know you want too.!!!

NEXT TIME: DADA with Snape, a fight with Ron, and the first signs of compassion from Tom!!!!!


	5. Anger and Fear

Hey all, I have a few notes before we start the chapter.

First of all- Remember although Tom was calling himself Voldermort at this time, he had not yet lost all of his humanity…1/2 of his soul is in that horcrux, and so he still retains most of his emotions and somewhat of a conscious. He didn't lose this till after the third horcrux was formed.

Secondly-Tom is slowly regaining his control over Ginny, you might have noticed this before (last chapter the fight) this is going to play a major role soon (really soon) so go with it.

OH YEAH: Ginny is taking some advanced classes IE potions…live with it

Third-Chez thanks for your reviews so far and I hope this note helped you out some!!

THANKS TO ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS!!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own, don't tease me or I will send Greyback after you…he's in my closet now….don't ask…he lost a bet.

_**ONWARD WITH MY STORY**_

Ginny wasn't all that surprised when she woke up in the chamber again. Picking herself up off the floor she looked around for the person she was sure was there. "Looking for me pet?" Tom laughed when she jumped, but sobered when she wheeled around and smacked him.

"Careful pet." Tom's voice had taken on an edge, "you would do well to remember that you are _not _a match to me."

Ginny rolled her eyes unafraid. She met his eyes without trepidation and smirked. "Tom…Tom…Tom" her voice was falsely sweet, "If you were going to kill me you would have already, if you even have the power that is…" She regarded him, "however since you have yet to vacate my thoughts I'm guessing your powers aren't all that great." He sneered at her.

Without warning Ginny found herself against the cavern wall stomach against stone with her arm twisted viciously behind her back. She started to struggle but Tom merely pressed harder against her with his leg. After a few moments she stopped struggling and gave in submissively. Tom's voice was like black silk, smooth and dangerous. He bent his head close to her ear.

"Watch your tongue little girl, you forget that even without magic I'm still stronger than you." He pressed a bit harder against her leg causing her to gasp. "I can destroy you easily if I wanted to." He brought his lips to the tip of her ear, barely whispering, "Or, I could tame you."

Pulling her around Tom grabbed Ginny's chin and kissed her. It was pure dominance for him, complete control of every situation even when he obviously didn't have the control. Ginny was shocked at the movement, but he had let go of her and was already leaning against another pillar by the time she had regained her senses.

Ginny watched him for a moment gathering her thoughts before attempting to speak. "What's your problem Riddle?" Tom cocked his head toward her allowing her to continue, however Ginny seemed at a lose for words at that point. However before he could speak the scene around him shifted.

Instead of the chamber they were on a crowded street, with people running all over. Ginny whirled around wand in her hand ready to fight whatever it was. Suddenly masked figures appeared from nowhere and began screaming curses. Tom heard yelling to his left, and saw several other people fighting these masked figures but they were losing. One fell, and then another, soon the group was overwhelming them, and then a masked figure turned its attention to Ginny. Raising its wand the masked figure began to shout a curse. Ginny shouted and dropped to the ground rolling away as the green jets shot above her head.

Rolling over she tried to grab her wand but found it wasn't there. Before she had a chance to move another jet shot directly at her. Closing her eyes she waited to feel the magic hit her as it had many other nights. Instead she felt a warm sensation fly across her body. Peeling her eyes open slowly she chanced a small glance around. They were now in what appeared to be a common room. _Not ours…probably Slytherin…_she guessed noticing the green and silver tapestries.

Tom regarded her slightly shocked, then his lips curled into a twisted smirk. He was sitting across from her, _more like splayed out, _watching her carefully. "Hmm…looks like my little pet does fear death." Ginny slowly replayed the nightmare that had taken over her thoughts. _Bullox. _She sighed and met Tom's eyes.

However instead of replying with the sharp retort she had on the tip of her tongue, she was lost in his eyes. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind she knew he was handsome, but seeing him sitting there, she couldn't help but admire his beauty. His posture was lazy, draped the length of the couch, but still dangerous, like a coiled snake.

Laughter brought Ginny back to the present, and she seemed annoyed by it. "You know, instead of just admiring me, you could just say it out loud…I can still here you." Ginny blushed brightly but her embarrassment turned to anger.

"Get bent Riddle" She tried to stand up but found herself unable to use her legs.

Ginny cursed again then shot a glare in Tom's general direction. _If only looks could kill. _Tom stared back his posture slacked, and in the perfect imitation of innocence said, "Having trouble pet?"

Ginny mumbled something and tried again unsuccessfully to get up. _What the hell is going on here? _She was exasperated but refused to give him the satisfaction. Concentrating hard on getting off the couch she practically jumped out of her skin when he appeared next to her on the couch.

"Relax pet, the spell will wear off in a minute." Tom laughed as Ginny shot him another death glare. "Why so distrustful pet?" He regarded her. "Despite what you may believe I'm not going to kill you, it wouldn't be very beneficial to me."

The reply on the tip of Ginny's tongue was cut off as she felt the familiar spiral of waking up.

OKAY: That's all for this chapter, I'm going to update again this week so don't worry. Next chapter will be more fluff and less plot…because I WANT FEEDBACK

I have two ideas, in one Ginny falls into a coma and has to cope with the young voldermort, as he begins regaining control of her.

The second: Ginny is captured by death eaters, and Voldermort takes a hold of her as the present day psycho he is.

So send in a message and let me know what you guys want :D

SEND IN YOUR VOTE YOU HAVE TILL THE NEXT UPDATE!!!!!


	6. Control is key

HEY YA'LL! I'm Back and I have decided to extend the poll for one more chapter. So this chapter is going to be a bit of plot and a bit of T/G fluff. First I have a few notes.

IF Ginny is taken by the DE's and Voldermort gets a hold of her, it will not be a humanity quest and it won't be fluffy. Voldermort present day is not as nice as Tom is, and he won't use caution or emotion in detailing information about her.

Knowing this if you want to change your vote go ahead, you have about three days. So onward with the story.

OH YEAH: IMPORTANT NOTE: THIS TAKES PLACES DURRING GINNY'S FIFTH YEAR, COINCIDING WITH HARRY'S SIXTH!!!!!! I MISPOKE EARLIER, THAT IS WHY GINNY HAS DADA WITH SNAPE!

_Not very beneficial my ass. _Ginny fumed. After waking up in a foul mood from her discussion with riddle, her mood did not improve as the morning went on. Sitting down for breakfast she continued her inner monologue tirade.

"How can he really expect you to do that?" Ginny's head whipped up at the intrusion of voices around her. Ron, Hermione, and Harry had just come in and where talking quietly so as to not be overheard.

"I don't know, but I have to try don't I…" Harry's face took on a look of determination; "what else can I do?"

"Honestly, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't give you a task if he didn't think you could do it." Hermione cut off Ron with a look.

"Hey Gin." Harry nodded to her and tried to wave her over. Rolling her eyes Ginny scooted closer to sit near them.

"What does Professor Dumbledore want you to do?" Ginny's interest was peaked, having never heard Harry speak ill of his favorite teacher.

"Oh just a side project for DADA" Hermione answered for him with a knowing look toward the other two.

Ginny rolled her eyes, _they really expect me to believe that? _She shook her head knowing they were just lying to her. _Aww pet, does it really bother, after all why would they trust you? _Ginny's eyes went wide and silently thanked their caution, it was probably for the best, even if they didn't know it yet. The bell rang and Ginny groaned, she hadn't eaten much the past few days, and now she was going to go hungry again…_damnit..._ Despite the annoyance she grabbed her satchel and headed off for class.

Less than an hour later her stomach was growling and she was fervently attempting to keep her bird from squawking so loud. _Transfigure a bird into a turtle…wonderful! _Giving up she cast a silencing charm on the shelled but screaming bird-turtle thing. Professor McGonagall walked by and stopped to look at her project, and Ginny inwardly cringed.

The yellow and green feathers of the parrot had receded back into its back and formed a shell with the proper pattern. However only one of its feet had transformed properly and the head was a bit rounder but still had a beak. The Professor went to pick up the bird by the shell in order to examine it but it nipped at her and continued to scream silently.

McGonagall looked at Ginny, "You will need to practice more, come and see me after lessons today for tutoring." Ginny sighed and nodded.

Shooting a glare at the bird she was quickly distracted by her stomach, _man I wish I at least had an apple. _

_Take out one of your old quills and lay it on the desk. _Tom's voice was soft as though someone where whispering in her ear, and for a moment Ginny looked around before realizing he was speaking. Without fully realizing it, Ginny followed his instructions and pulled out a quill. Ginny must have blinked because a moment later, where the quill had been, was a shiny red apple. Blinking once Ginny tried to recall what she had done, but couldn't, it was as though she had been asleep. Remembering the same feeling from years ago, she started to panic.

_Very Interesting. _Tom's voice was full of mirth and her terror increased.

_You just did that… __**how?**_ Tom laughed in response to her fear and almost did not answer her. However a moment later he reconsidered, _calm down pet, it does seem my powers are quite limited, and you have to let your guard down toward me. _Ginny's fear subsided a bit but she was still tense. Taking a few breaths she brought her heart beat under control. By the time class had ended Ginny was calmer but still concerned. _If he's really regaining control over me...no one's going to believe me anyway…_

Tom rolled his eyes listening to the girl's incessant inner debate. Ginny was rather uncensored with her mind, even though she knew he could hear her. Tom however, even though he was only seventeen, could already block his mind from invading persons, even from within another's mind. _Oh Ginny dear this is going to get more interesting. _Ginny meanwhile was hurrying toward the greenhouses for her next lesson.

She skirted the edge of the dark forest and slowed down a bit as the green houses came into view. A few big drops of water pattered onto Ginny's head and she looked up. Less than a minute later she was huddled under the green house roof with about twenty others waiting for professor Plank to arrive. What had started as a few drops had quickly turned into a violent monsoon and Ginny was lucky enough to get completely soaked. She had made it under the roof just in time for the first lightning to strike. Sighing she cast a quick drying charm on herself and looked toward the person's closest to her, and groaned.

Jacob saw her just as she was starting to pull away. Glaring at her he said; "stay out of my space blood traitor." Ginny didn't rise to the bait but stayed her ground refusing to move.

Jacob was a year behind Malfoy, but had an attitude to match. He was about 6'2 and quite hulking, the younger brother of Crabbe. Although he seemed more intelligent than his brother he was no more inviting, indeed Ginny would rather have talked to the forest troll than him. However Jacob didn't take the hint from her silence but continued to bait her.

"You know..." He paused to make sure that the people around him were listening. "I heard that your father…" He did not have chance to finish his statement, instead he was thrown backward a gas appearing in his robes and three fine lines of blood had appeared. Gaping up at the young witch who now appeared quite calm. Ginny's wand was out, and remained pointed at her tormentor, but her eyes seemed blank.

Suddenly it was if she had snapped out of a trance, her eyes cleared up and she blinked. Looking down she realized her wand was out and put it away. Gasping slightly she moved over to help him up, but he scrambled away and turned around to go to the infirmary. Ginny looked around at the other's who suddenly seemed uninterested and returned to the haven of the roof. Ginny remained standing in the rain panting.

_What the bloody hell was that? _She cursed and tried to make sense of what had happened. Tom remained quiet but his mirth was so palpable that Ginny could feel it even through her foggy mind. _He started to say something…and then what…what was that spell? _

_The spell is called curer vomica, it means the blood curse. It seems that your casting is still weak in it. _Ginny screwed her eyes shut so no one would be able to discern the panic in them. _I've never heard of that spell. _Tom chuckled and responded, _apparently you do now._

Ginny shuddered as she returned to her spot underneath the roof. As she made her way toward the wall she gasped as someone grabbed her shoulder. "Miss Weasly ten points for lateness." A voice behind her, "and ten more for injuring another student, be glad I don't give you detention."

Jumping Ginny nodded as the surly potions professor stalked passed her and unlocked the door. Her fellow students stared dumbly at him and he glared back; "Inside now." They hastened to obey and were soon pruning mandrakes, everyone's favorite job.

"Sir, where is professor Plank?" Ginny wished she could stomp on Shannon's foot, _seriously a fifth year should know better by now. _

Professor Snape however responded; "Professor Plank is in the infirmary with a nasty burn from her naurma plants. She should be fit to return in a few days."

Shannon nodded and resumed her work. Thankfully no one else talked, knowing how volatile the gruff potions master could be. Professor Snape stalked the isles silently giving an evil eye every now and then to a careless student. He paused at Ginny's station and silently cast the legimency spell. However as soon as he entered he found himself summarily thrown out of her mind.

Severus blinked surprised, no student, or anyone could do that without training. Severus didn't say anything but studied the back of her head thinking hard. _Curer Vomica, how the hell does she know a spell like that…and if she did why would she risk using it on another student._

Passing her he continued to study the other students, his mind still analyzing what he had seen. As he made another round he tried once more to invade her mind, this time using more force, but found his result the same. Cursing inwardly he sensed a darker presence blocking him, not the mind of a 16 year old girl. His eyes widened at the darkness he felt in her mind, even as he was pushed for a third and final time from her mind.

Ginny winced and rubbed her temples. Bringing her shoulder back she hit Professor Snape in the stomach. Turning around she gasped, "Sorry Professor I did not realize you were there."

Snape did not stay to hear the rest of her reply but continued on without a glance back. Shrugging she rubbed her temples again which were suddenly throbbing, it felt as though she had just head butted someone, _hard. _Sighing she turned around and resumed her work, glad she did not have to think.

OKAY THAT IS THE NEW CHAPTER. CAST YOUR VOTES THEY ARE DUE BY THRUSDAY…I WILL BE POSTING MORE OFTEN FROM NOW ON, CAUSE I CAN GET FFN AT HOME NOW…. LET THE REVIEWS ROLL IN!!!!!


	7. Back Again

_She was on a crowded street, and people were running all over. She whirled around wand in her hand ready to fight whatever it was. Suddenly masked figures appeared from nowhere and began screaming curses. She shouted looking around, and saw several other people fighting the masked figures but they were losing. One fell, and then another, soon the group was overwhelming them, and then a masked figure turned its attention to her. Raising its wand the masked figure began to cast a curse. She screamed and dropped to the ground rolling away as the green jets shot above her head Rolling over she tried to grab her wand but found it wasn't there. Before she had a chance to move another jet shot directly at her._

Squeezing her eyes shut, Ginny peeled them open to find herself lying on the Slytherin couch. She blinked trying to clear the last images of her nightmare from her head. Once her breathing was under control she attempted to recall what had happened before the nightmare. However her thoughts were still murky, muddled by the last dredges of sleep. Sensing movement behind her she sat up and peered at the image of the older boy. Tom rolled his eyes at her scrutiny and sank down into an armchair directly in front of her.

"That's the second time you've had that nightmare, what is it?" His voice openly curious and Ginny couldn't help but gape at him. His eyebrows rose in response to her expression.

Ginny watched him but forced herself to keep calm as she tried to formulate an answer. "Do you know what you are?"

Tom's eyebrows rose higher; "A horecrux that I created in my seventh year." His lips quirked in amusement, "Do you know what I am?"

Ginny refrained her desire to slap the look off his face. "You're a horcruex, one of seven currently. How much do you know of what you become after you were placed into the diary?"

Tom laughed at this, and Ginny started, then glared at his outburst. Sensing her tense he calmed down and leveled his gaze to her. "Only what you know, and what I knew prior to being locked in that infernal book."

Ginny paused; _should I really tell him this…what happens when he knows? _Tom chuckled and suddenly Ginny found herself in his lap, his lips pressed close to her ear. "I can hear your thoughts in here darling, don't worry, I am as much a prisoner in here as I was in that diary."

Ginny jerked away and glared at him. "Do you really want to know what you become, and what you do?"

Tom's eyes narrowed slightly at her change of tone, and he stood as well. "Why is there something you wish to hide from me?"

At his reply she stepped forward until she was directly in front of him, her intense gaze bearing into his emerald green ones, and for a moment, just a moment he looked so much like Harry she glanced away. In that moment something changed, it was as though a blanket had been laid over her fears, and when she looked back at him he was sitting down again. She turned toward the fire and leaned against the cool stone. Resting her head against the smooth panel the feeling of calm and safety intensified. Taking a breath she gasped as he advanced toward her. This time his movements were not threatening in the least, they were smooth and graceful like a serpent. Brushing a stray hair from her shoulder he bent down and placed a light kiss on her collarbone. _It's alright, you can tell me…trust me…little pet… _He continued to sooth her thoughts and waited for her to talk to him.

_Perhaps she has information that may release me from her. She's afraid of me, but why? I haven't done anything to her, she survived the first time. Hmm she is pure as well, I wonder…_ Tom's thoughts were carefully guarded from his younger companion; the only thing she could hear was his soothing mantra.

Ginny turned back to him and allowed him to lead her to the couch. Once seated she was calmer and met his eyes willingly. Her voice was monotone, as though she were reciting some fact. "After you created this horcruex, you left Hogwarts and began gathering power. You gained followers, death-eaters, and began terrorizing people. Your followers killed many people…you came to be known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Tom glanced at her, _he who must not be named? Somewhat of a long title, however it does carry a nice ring._

Unaware of his inner monologue Ginny swallowed and continued, "Now he's back, he's regaining power and he wants to wipe out the muggle-born population." Ginny shuddered and blinked. "He's rebuilding his army, and more people are going to die..." Her voice was quieter and she blinked several times clearing her head.

Tom raised his eyebrows surprised she had broken through his grasp; however he quickly recovered and offered a genuine smile as Ginny finally turned her attention back to him. Her eyes were still slightly unfocused but he could see the unasked question in her mind. Before she could verbalize it however, he pressed a slight kiss to her lips. Before she could react she felt the familiar tugging of consciousness.

"Miss Weasley if you insist on passing out in class kindly excuse yourself first next time." His voice was cold and distant and Ginny struggled to open her eyes.

"Severus really!" Madame Pomfrey skittered around the bed and popped a thermometer into Ginny's mouth.. "Honestly the poor bird passes out and all you do is chide her. I won't have it in my infirmary. Out! OUT!" The second time she shouted and he strode out of the room with a mighty glare.

The elderly nurse glared after him a moment before turning to her newest ward. "Ms. Weasley you just rest here tonight, you seem to have over extended yourself. It happens this time of year." She tottered to a cabinet and returned with a purple bottle which she handed to the semi-conscious witch. "This is a dreamless sleep potion which Professor Snape kindly brewed while you slept. Take all of it, and get some rest."

Ginny nodded and took the potion in one gulp. Relaxing back into her pillows she felt the first tendrils of sleep already encompassing her. For the first time in several weeks Ginny did not speak to Tom in her dreams, she didn't have any. Her mind completely shut down and remained that way for nearly a full day before she woke again.

She woke and stretched easily, as though it were a normal morning. However she quickly realized two things were wrong, first she wasn't wearing the hospital wards cloths, and she was dressed in her own jeans, shirt, and school robe. The second she didn't seem to be in the hospital wing at all. Standing out of the bed quickly she looked down; it wasn't a bed really more of a cot.

Turning around she found herself in a small room the cot and a wash basin in the corner were her only furniture. Sensing someone behind her she spun the movement causing her to fall. Tom caught her easily and set her down on the cot. His eyes were unreadable and Ginny found herself afraid.

"Tom what did you do?" She made no attempt to cover the fear in her voice as she watched him for some sign of an answer. Tom however seemed completely serious and un-amused. "I have no idea, you've been unconscious a full day, I could only hear slight sounds and a few blurry images."

He looked around and his eyes widened. _How are we here…I meant to destroy this place. _Tom glared around the room feeling the all too familiar hatred of his former home. The Riddle mansion had been something he wanted to destroy since his earliest memories. And he had meant too, why it was standing still today he didn't know…but it would be dealt with.

Ginny meanwhile was trying to remain calm as she deduced their situation. Before her train of thought could progress very far she heard footsteps. She gulped and reached for the pocket of her robe hoping to find her wand, and was relieved when she felt the cool wood beneath the tips of her fingers. _Don't leave Tom… _He nodded and turned to the door curious as to who would dare use his house to imprison them again.

**MWUAHAHAHA I AM leaving this as a cliffhanger, but don't worry another post is coming this week, I got into honor study hall so I can type every day now! **


	8. What happened

A few notes before I continue this story. We are going with the assumption that "Tom" knows nothing of Voldermort's history after he was placed into the diary. He knows about Harry because Voldermort inhabited the dairy before he regained his body through Quirrell. Tom doesn't know anything more about Voldermort present day than Ginny does. (He of course still has the memories of his life through the seventh year when he created the horcrux.

AND AGAIN: GINNY IS IN ADVANCED POTIONS!!!

Note two: I decided to go with Ginny being captured, the rating may go up from here at times, each chapter will have a note as to why the rating changed.

ONWARD WITH THE STORY.

Greyback holds up disclaimer: Don't sue the author, you won't win. Characters borrowed from the amazing JK Rowling, the plot is hers, you no touch!

Ginny gulped as the door swung open to reveal two robed and masked figures. She nearly screamed when the first raised their wand, but pulled her own out of her pocket leveling it at the larger of the two. The masked man laughed and before she could duck found herself on the receiving end of the Cruciatus curse. Releasing her wand she fell to the floor screaming as her veins lit on fire. The masked figure laughed and stooped down next to her as she regained control of her body.

"Respect your superior's traitor." The voice was low but oddly familiar. Ginny's eyes widened, _Malfoy! _The white hair which fell behind the mask confirmed her suspicion as he turned to his companion.

Motioning to the other man she grasped her wand and waited for him to bend down. "Ah…ah, none of that little witch." Lucius warned as he summoned her wand to himself, "I'll just hold on to this shall I?" With that he pocketed her wand and stepped aside to allow the other man access to the small room.

The second captor was slightly shorter, but moved easily beneath the bulking robes. Catching her by the arm, he pushed her against the wall. She began struggling but he was much stronger and held her in place. Uncorking a small phial he grabbed her throat and forced the liquid into her mouth. When she attempted to spit it out he pushed her against the wall until she swallowed it. The potion was clear and colorless with no odor or taste but the effects were obvious.

"What is your name?" The second man asked as he returned the phial to his pocket.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley." _Oh no, _ _Veritaserum! _Ginny's heart beat faster as she realized the effects of the truth serum. She tried to think of a way to keep from answering the questions that were sure to come.

The Death Eater's eyes glittered as he watched the young witch begin to panic. The older man standing in the doorway glanced at her before resuming his stare at the wall ahead of him. Resisting the urge to scream Ginny instead tried to focus on refusing to answer the questions that were sure to come. The moment of silence stretched on for an eternity before the death eater leaning against the door said; "Hurry up, we don't have all day to spend with this little toy…the master will want that pleasure for himself."

Ginny shuddered at the mention of Voldermort, however she had little time to dwell before she felt herself shoved against the bed by her captor. Glaring down at her he sneered for a moment before beginning his interrogation. "Are you involved with the rebel alliance known as the Order of the Phoenix?"

Ginny's eyes widened and she shook her head refusing to open her mouth. His voice dropped lower not appreciating her resistance, "Either you can tell us, or we can force the information from you."

Ginny closed her eyes and tried to fight the foggy blurriness that was clouding her mind. He repeated his question and this time she answered him, her control slipping away. "Yes."

He chuckled darkly, and turned slightly as the other man joined them. His blonde hair was poking out behind his black robes and silver mask, Ginny was barely able to see him, but managed out; "Malfoy?" Although she couldn't see his face, he smirked behind his shield.

"Very good Weaslette. Now, tell us, what do you know of a dairy that spoke to you in your second year?" Ginny's inner voice screamed at her to fight, but she had no willpower to do so.

_Pet…_Tom's voice flittered distantly in her mind, and she had to concentrate to listen to him. _Give me control, they may kill you if they know the truth…_Ginny blinked ignoring him. _Ginny… _He was persistent, his voice filling her head and forcing the grogginess away slightly. _Let me take over… _Ginny sighed, barely registering the death-eaters waiting expectantly for her answer. _Alright…_ Her voice was faint and she felt herself fall into oblivion.

Ginny woke up disoriented and alone. A splitting headache graced her thoughts, and she blinked adjusting to the darkness. The room swam in and out of focus for a bit as she sat up. A large knot had formed at the back of her head, and she tenderly reached up, only to pull her hand away as it smarted. Groaning she looked around and jumped when she felt someone behind her.

_"It's alright pet, it's only me." _Tom seemed rather calm and completely at home as he stretched out on the bed. Unlike before he seemed less menacing as he relaxed, watching her.

_"Am I still asleep?" _Ginny stared at him, not trusting herself to turn her back on him. A slight grimace graced his pale features before he responded.

_"No pet, it seems that our connection is becoming stronger, you are not guarding me as carefully anymore." _Ginny glowered and backed away from the bed starting to get nervous, the expression on his face was not one Ginny liked to see.

"What happened after I blacked out?" Ginny asked to the empty room. Realizing her mistake her eyes grew wide and Tom smirked.

_"Just think it Pet…and they questioned you to which you answered truthfully." _Ginny began panicking, whatever she, _he, _she amended herself, had told her captors. Rolling his eyes Tom got up and put his hands on her shoulders. _"They don't know anything pertinent, not that you know much…" _He made sure she was look directly into his eyes. _"They won't hurt you pet…I would not let that happen…remember pet, if you die, I die with you." _Ginny vaguely wondered if that was an implied threat or a promise, and in the end it didn't matter.

Sighing in relief the headache had ebbed away and was now only a dull throb. Taking in a better account of the room she attempted to find a way out. _Not that they would be that stupid. _Her mind chided her. The only way out was through the securely locked door. To the left was a tiny bathroom, barely big enough to step into. The room itself contained a simple two-drawer dresser, and a Lamp. There was also a small desk with some ink, a few quills, and parchment.

After examining every inch of the room Ginny went through the drawers finding three school uniforms, and her robe. Searching thoroughly she could not find her wand anywhere. _Of course they'd take it…why would they let me keep it? _"Bloody fuck." Ginny cursed exasperated.

_"Language pet." _Ginny whirled around glaring at the raven haired boy and thought about responding, but decided not to extend the effort. Instead she settled a mighty glare at him.

_"Go away, I want to lie down." _Tom mocked her with a smirk, and cocked his head. _"No, I rather like it here, you are welcome to join me…it's rather comfortable." _Ginny groaned but moved to lay down next to him. As she drifted between consciousness and sleep she couldn't help but wonder why she felt the weight of an arm over her waist.

That's the end of chapter eight…more to come as the snow-days stop! Hope you liked it, I'm really enjoying writing this…There will be approximately seven more chapters to go. Enjoy and keep reviewing!


	9. Interrogation

Lucius holds up disclaimer: You can't sue someone who doesn't have anything to give, so don't bother

Lucius holds up disclaimer: You can't sue someone who doesn't have anything to give, so don't bother.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next few days passed torturously slowly, periods of wakefulness followed by sleep, becoming an unbroken cycle. The tiny window was the only hint to whether it was day or night. Ginny found herself alternating between pressing boredom and edgy nervousness every time she heard a noise. Food appeared once a day not enough to actually fill her, but enough to keep her healthy. Unable to find any sort of exit she resigned herself to waiting for something to happen.

She felt stir-crazy, it had only been a week, but it felt like an eternity, and then some. When the door squeaked she jumped up from the bed expecting some sort of food to be passed through the small opening, instead the knob turned. She heard a mummer as someone lifted the enchantments around her prison. Raising her head she met his eyes head on. Lifting an eyebrow he slapped her, "show respect for your superiors girl." Ginny coughed, a small line of blood dripping from her mouth.

Unappeased he grabbed her by the shoulder and shoved her roughly against the wall. "Unless you want to be seen as an equal." She gasped as he shoved his leg between hers and ground against her. "The pack could use another bitch to sate their needs." He chuckled maliciously. Ginny squeezed her eyes shut and her head turned away from his face.

Tom's eyes flashed red at the sight of someone else touching her. She may only be a pawn, a device to use for his escape, but she was still _his. How dare this creature attack her. _He stepped forward, momentarily forgetting his non-corporealness. 

"Greyback…" The order was quiet, but the larger man heard it none the less. Pulling away slightly he barked out a laugh. "He does not care what condition she is in as long as she's alive. In fact…" he sneered down at the girl in his grasp; "the Dark Lord may even appreciate her being taught respect."

The other Death Eater stepped forward; "Do not presume to know what the Dark Lord wants wolf. Our orders were to gather information only, not terrorize the witch."

Ginny forced her eyes open and lifted her head toward the other voice. A moment later she was released and shoved roughly toward the ground. Catching herself on the desk she spun around. Two sets of eyes watched her movements as she straightened herself and glared death at them. Greyback laughed again and stepped toward her. Her mouth formed a silent oh as her knees hit the back of the bed and she fell backward.

A moment later she felt her mind invaded. Her brain ripped apart as someone broke down the feeble walls she had resurrected around herself. Images flooded in front of her and she tried vainly to push them away. However the force within her mind would not allow it, and soon she was swimming in recent memories. _Block it…Block it…They can't see…I can't let them see… _Her first meeting with Tom passed in a flash, but suddenly she felt that similar lurch, and she was within her own memories.

_Hello Pet…_The image passed by followed by the many subsequent discussions in the secret chamber, her common room, and her bedroom. The pressure drained from her and having found what he sought let her go. Ginny remained where she was breathing fast attempting to regain control.

She wasn't given a chance though as a pair of hands grabbed her by the arm and jerked her into a sitting position. Immobilizing her, the second death-eater uncorked a phial and moved in front of her. Ginny closed her mouth as terror started to set in. Unfazed the man motioned to his companion who produced a wand.

"Imperio." Even before he spoke she knew what he was going to say. She screamed and tried vainly to fight the grip on her arm, but slumped forward as the spell hit her full on.

She was vaguely aware as a phial was pushed to her lips and she drank the contents. Her mind screamed at her as she was forced to answer whatever question she was given. Grayback continued to hold her as the imperious curse was lifted and the veritaserum took hold. Immobilizing her with a body-binding spell she had no choice but to answer anything and everything they asked.

She told them about the diary she had owned second year, and the boy trapped inside. She told them how he had reached out to her in her dreams, how he was living within her mind. She was sweating, nearly crying as the answers choked her as she tried to hold them back. Finally the wolf let her go.

"Severus, I do believe that the Dark Lord would want to know about this." Greyback turned toward the door leaving Ginny on the bed.

"Indeed." Serverus voice seemed oddly strained as he followed the wherewolf out the door securely locking it behind them.

_They know…they're going to kill me…I can't get out…they're going to kill me. _These thoughts chased themselves around Ginny's mind, and she broke down terrified. Tom's form materialized and he strode over to the younger witch. Sitting on the bed he brushed her hair from her face. He looked down glaring at the angry red marks that adorned Ginny's wrists. He started when she turned to him but relaxed as her tears slowed and she regained control of her breathing. Glancing at the door to make sure another intrusion was not on its way he looked back toward the girl.

"They know who I am now." His voice was soft and soothing, as though he was trying to keep a wild animal calmed.

Ginny looked up at him before sitting up. "Oh you think so?" Her voice was venomous. The pain and fear of the interrogation got the better of her. "Yes they know, and they will tell _him, _and he'll kill me…"

Not for the first time Tom chuckled. "They won't kill you pet, if they know I am here they will extract me from your mind."

Ginny blanched. "They're going to drain my life from me…again, isn't that how it works?"

Tom sighed and scooted her closer to him. "They may, however it has never been accomplished before, they may use another method." He stroked her hair. "I need you to trust me pet…I won't let them kill you."

Ginny didn't respond, her eyes drooping and closing in a light slumber. Tom smiled and laid her across the bed. He watched her sleeping and his brain began to mull over the days unfolding. As Ginny fully surrendered her conscious Tom waited expecting the inevitable sleep to overcome him. It didn't. Several minutes passed, and he was still there, incorporeal as always, but somehow still conscious. For the first time since he could remember he was in control of his own thoughts and movements, separate from the witch across the room. Easily a plan began to form in the warlock's mind, a plan of escape from his prison.

Tehee…sorry for the long wait…school got nuts, I'm getting ready for graduation. Enjoy the new installment. Please ignore spelling mistakes…its been awhile


End file.
